Blue Wind
by Wilona Riva
Summary: The Owl King banished her memory from the Labyrinth and over time we have forgotten her true name.
1. The Goddess

Blue Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth is ruled over by Jareth, who told the story of Sarah to Jim Henson, who told the story to us. I'm just poking my nose in and telling you a different version of the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Goddess**

* * *

"She's beautiful, Momma," the golden-haired boy said in a hushed voice, as he placed a small folded silver prayer cube in her cupped hand.

"Lady Christina," his mother answered, "came to us from Above and softened the heart of the Owl King, Jareth, many moons ago. She had eyes of earth and hair of polished ebonywood."

"Didn't she have another name, Momma?"

"Aye, my young one, but the Owl King banished her memory from the Labyrinth and over time we have forgotten her true name. Have I ever taken you to Rossetti Market yet?"

The little boy shook his head. "You said I wasn't old enough last spring. I am nearly 75 mortal years, mother. Why can't I go there?"

"Perhaps, Rhyli, I will take you there, and you can pay homage to the goddess' image and pay a silver to the sisters to eat of her sacred fruit," the Fae woman said, ruffling her son's golden curls.

"Momma?"

"Yes, Rhyli?"

"I think the Owl King loved the Goddess when she walked in our world. I wish she was here, right now!"

"Rhyli, be careful of what you say!"

"Sorry, Momma," Rhyli apologized. "She just looks so sad all the time."

"That is because she broke the Owl King's heart," his mother replied. "Come, we have other things to do." She touched her middle and fore fingers to her lips and then to those of the small ivory image of the goddess.


	2. The Bound Ones

Blue Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth is ruled over by Jareth, who told the story of Sarah to Jim Henson, who told the story to us. I'm just poking my nose in and telling you a different version of the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Bound Ones**

* * *

Time is measured in Labyrinth runners, not by sand down in the Underground. This was the time of the mortal Landen, who lost his head to the red forest devils. Rhyli was two years older when they again ventured out onto the Avenue of the Bound Ones-betrayers of the Owl King.

"They fought bravely for the Goddess," Amberwart told her son, casting one wine-colored at him poking at one of the heavy iron chains connecting the four massive pillars. "Red Cap the Dwarf, the Red Rock Caller, the Fox Knight mounted on his hairy steed and the Blue Worm. You can still see the offerings people bring to the Lady Christina's altar."

Rhyli observed that each four pillars were fashioned from the walls of the Labyrinth itself. Each of the four faces looked outward, while surrounding an altar and the image of the Goddess playing with a human infant boy. The Owl King was also present, spreading his mantle over the Goddess.

"Hey, look!" he called, pointing at a group of city goblins queuing up to the altar, where a great tome lay open. "What's going on over there, Momma?"

"An old legend states that he who can read the words of the book can awaken the Owl King or his consort, the Goddess," Amberwart explained. "Rhyli, come away from there!"

"I want to try, Momma," Rhyli answered.

"Oh, dear," Amberwart moaned. "Rhyli, the Owl King might get angry if the spell on the tome brought the Goddess back, or she might become angry herself. The Owl King played the devil to the Raven Queen when she walked among us."

"The Raven Queen?"

"Another of the Lady Christina's names," Amberwart answered. "Come away from there, Rhyli."

"Okay, Momma, but one day, I'm going to wake up the Goddess and bring her home. Owl King's permission or not."

Amberwart looked fearfully up at the Castle towering above the City. What was the King's thinking in all this?


	3. Owl King and Raven Queen

Blue Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth is ruled over by Jareth, who told the story of Sarah to Jim Henson, who told the story to us. I'm just poking my nose in and telling you a different version of the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Owl King and Raven Queen**

* * *

"What is going on down there?" Jareth asked, eyeing the long queue showing in the crystal orb he summoned. "Read book, Goddess come back, Kingy," a tiny goblin giggled. "Owl King loved Lady Christina once."

"Her name is Sarah," he corrected absentmindedly, watching one bandy-legged youngster take his turn at the altar.

The goblin hissed in surprise at his feet. "Kingy say bad word. Owl King..." His words were cut off with a flick of Jareth's wrist.

"Idiot," Jareth muttered, not caring that the goblin, of course, had probably ended up in the Bog. A strange tingle shot up his spine.

"Sarah!" he cried, rising from his throne as the goblin boy pronounced the strange lyrical words written on the stone altar. He threw a crystal orb up into the air and vanished in a shower of glitter.

* * *

Rhyli fell back as a blue wind rose up around the image of the Goddess, turning stone to flesh. Ivory turned to peach, brown, blue and white. "Lady Christina?"

The Goddess opened her brown eyes as she disengaged herself from the Wish-Taken. Why were there a lot of goblins staring at her? A short hand tugged on her shirt. She looked down to meet the amber eyes of a short, bandy-legged goblin youth. "Yes?"

"My name be Rhyli," he told her. "I say words that make you wake up. Raven Queen must come before Owl King sees."

"Rhyli, where am I?" She bored an aura of confusion as she spoke these words. "Who am I?"

"You are the Goddess, the Lady Christina," Rhyli answered.

"That is not my name," she said, brown eyes sweeping the crowded square, seeing the four pillars surrounding the altar with the tiny image of the Wish-Taken. "I know them."

"They help Goddess save Wish-Taken when she run Labyrinth. Bound Ones betray Owl King; Owl King turn them to stone as a memorial to Goddess," Rhyli explained.

"Enlightened," a cold voice sneered; owl feather and glitter mixed with the remains of the blue wind wafting around them. "Hello, Sarah."

Alarm and recognition lit up the Goddess' eyes. "Jareth!"

"Welcome home, my love," he murmured, wrapping his cloak of owl feathers around her.

"Let go of me," she yelled, trying to rip the feathered cloak off of her shoulders.

"Never again," Jareth whispered in her ear. "Now, smile to your future subjects."

"Jareth!" she exclaimed as he tilted her head back and kissed her fiercely.

Amberwart was proud of her son and scared for the Lady Christina. Pushing her way forward , she bowed low as the Owl King broke the kiss with the Goddess. "Owl King, I be Rhyli's mother. I will personally see the Raven Queen in all her needs."

"Jareth, send me home!"

Jareth shushed her with one finger on her lips. "You are home, Sarah. Thank you, Emberwart; come when the bells chime thrice tomorrow morn."

"I will, Sire," she said, curtsying low. She watched through half-lidded eyes as the Owl King tossed the Raven Queen over his shoulder and stride away.


	4. Eyes of the Labyrinth

Blue Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth is ruled over by Jareth, who told the story of Sarah to Jim Henson, who told the story to us. I'm just poking my nose in and telling you a different version of the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Eyes of the Labyrinth**

* * *

"MY EYES!" came the shriek of the Raven Queen from the room next door. "Jareth, what the hell did you do to my eyes!"

Amberwart raised one eye at the Goblin King, who just rolled his eyes. "Every change she notices, it's all my fault," she heard him grumble.

"Sarah," he called, "come out here and I will explain once more what happened to you."

"You'd better, buster."

Rhyli grinned at his mother. "I like the Raven Queen."

"You, hush," Amberwart retorted. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

Jareth ignored the two goblins conversing in their own language as the raven-haired beauty sailed into the room as she had sailed into his heart so long ago. "Now what about your eyes?" he asked gently.

"My eyes are supposed to be green," she said, fists clenched tightly at her side. "Not brown."

"You solved the Labyrinth," Jareth said, rising to his feet. "The Labyrinth marked you as her own. You have become the heart and soul of my kingdom. That's why the goblins worship you."

"You never did explain why you changed me into a statue."

"That was not my doing, but the Labyrinth's," Jareth explained. "Time was needed for the changes in you to take place. "

Sarah winced at the mention of time passing in the Underground. "How much time are we talking here?"

Jareth looked at the two goblins who silently watched them. He arched one glittered eyebrow at them.

"It be the time of Landen, Owl King," Rhyli replied to the unspoken request of his king.

"Thank you," he said. "Sarah, as mortals count time Aboveground, it has been fifty years since you were turned to stone. Toby has grown up and has told your story to his children, who have by this time, told it to their own. What was the last thing you remember?"

"A whirlwind returning me to my room. I thought it was all a dream until I saw Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo in the mirror. They said if I ever needed them, just to call."

Jareth nodded. "Higgle's family has been my most loyal subjects for the last 500 years," he explained. "I was sorry to lose his service, but the Labyrinth does not treat kindly to those who betray their own."

Amberwart saw the tears forming in the Goddess' eyes. "Red Cap and others be gone, Lady Christina, but we be here. Amberwart and Rhyli be you friends. Show you around Goblin City, Rossetti Market, and maybe show you other wild places?" She looked hopefully at the Owl King.

"That would be wonderful," Jareth told her. "My thanks, dear one."

Amberwart curtsied. "I take Rhyli home now, Owl King. Do not harm Raven Queen, or you will answer to my broom like you did when you was little boy."

"Where have I heard that before?" Jareth mocked his old nurse. "Away with you, Mistress Goblin and I will see you anon."

"Bye," Rhyli said, and on impulse, hugged Sarah. "Don't be sad, Goddess. Rhyli be here now. Rhyli be friend."

"Thank you," Sarah whispered. Her Labyrinth-changed eyes met Jareth's own mis-matched ones. "What other changes am I like to notice?" she demanded.

"A lot more," he replied. He enfolded her in his arms and pressed her against his chest so she could hear his heart beat in sync with his. "You have become the Labyrinth's very own soul, Sarah. No longer are you mortal."

"Can I go Aboveground?"

"Once you master your magic, Sarah, I will show you how," he promised. "We are tied together for all time."

* * *

**Author's Note: Now you know why Sarah's eyes are always brown in my fics, dear reader. **


	5. Toby's Journal

Blue Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth is ruled over by Jareth, who told the story of Sarah to Jim Henson, who told the story to us. I'm just poking my nose in and telling you a different version of the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Toby's Journal**

* * *

"You have it, Rhyli?" the Spirit of the Labyrinth called.

"Yes, Lady Christina," the imp said, giggling as he handed over the book with the cracked red leather binding.

"And remember to put it back in its proper place this time," Sarah chided him. "I'd also appreciate it if you would call me by my proper name."

"Owl King say Raven Queen have new name and should learn to like it," he retorted. "Why send Rhyli to the world of cold iron, Raven Queen? What is so special about the rambling thoughts of an old man?"

"Those rambling thoughts of this particular man are precious to me," Sarah answered, opening the book. "These are the thoughts of the once Wish-Taken."

"Read to Rhyli, please?" the goblin asked.

"Alright," Sarah said, as she found the particular entry she was looking for.

_June 30, 2035_

_I had another dream last night. I dreamt of a bow-legged goblin lad sitting astride a stone wall as my beloved departed sister inspected a strange bunch of eyeballs on a slimy stalk. I felt a wave of sadness emanating from her and yet her spirit projected determination and joy. _

_Sbe is as she was all those years ago, save for one detail: her green eyes are the brown of the Underground folk. What changes the King of the Fae has wrought in her!_

_I have seen her mirrored in the portal of the souls of my own flesh-and-blood. She could not and will not come Aboveground ever again. The King Underhill has claimed her for his own._

_I will miss her._

_Sarah, you will live forever in my heart. _

_I will tell your story for a thousand generations._

_Love always,_

_Toby Jarred Williams_


End file.
